


camp

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Quiet Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Anonymous request: could you do something with dashingfrost where they have to be quiet so no one will hear them? maybe in a hallway or at camp or something?





	camp

“We’ll have to share tents,” Thor mutters, running his hands through his hair. They fire had burned directly through the soft canvas of Fandral and Hogun’s respective tents, and he shakes his head, slowly. “Hogun, with me. Fandral, with Loki.”

“ _Pardon_?” Loki says, icily.

“You heard me,” Thor says in a voice brooking no quarter, and he catches his brother in a steely glare. “Fandral won’t fit with Volstagg, brother, and the rain—”

“I’ll sleep elsewhere,” Loki says airily.

“You will _not_. Don’t be so _ridiculous_ – Fandral doesn’t kick in his sleep. Do you?” Thor turns his gaze on Fandral, and Fandral slowly shakes his head.

“No, my prince, of course not. I’ll be the perfect gentleman.” Loki huffs, and he stalks away from the camp, moving off and into the wood. Fandral stares after him, and a sinking feeling settles in his chest.

☾❅☼❅☉❅☼❅☽

“You had to burn my tent, hmm?” Fandral asks mildly when Loki returns, already sprawled across Loki’s bedclothes. Loki smirks, letting the tent flap closed behind him, and he slides closer, his hands either side of Fandral’s hips as he insinuates himself between his parted thighs. “You had to burn Hogun’s too?”

“I didn’t _have_ to,” Loki murmurs, his breath warm against Fandral’s mouth. His fingers move to Fandral’s breeches, beginning to unlace them, and Fandral inhales sharply.

“Loki,” he whispers. “You can’t, they’re all awake—” Loki hooks his thumb into the waistband of Fandral’s breeches and draws them past his knees. They’ve scarcely been at this two weeks, and this is the first time they’ve been out in the field together, and Fandral thinks he’s doing rather well at pretending Loki doesn’t make his heart race, particularly as Loki is allowing his usual princely scorn to show through, but— “They’ll _hear_.”

“I suggest you don’t make too much noise, then,” Loki says mildly, and he drops between Fandral’s legs, licking a stripe up Fandral’s cock. Fandral grits his teeth, tipping his head back as he feels the moan ache to begin in the back of his throat, and impatiently Loki drags his breeches even further down, curving his arms around Fandral’s thighs, forcing him to draw his legs up. Fandral had, if he were to be honest, always felt Loki would be something of a wilting flower once Fandral had manhandled him into a bed – he rather expected Loki would appreciate rough treatment, to be dominated, and most certainly, Loki _does_.

But Fandral hadn’t expected turnabout as a matter of play.

Loki’s strong fingers dig into the meat of Fandral’s muscled thighs, and despite himself Fandral gasps and tilts his hips into it, feeling blood rush down. And then, and _then_ , the clever lips mouthing around the base of Fandral’s cock slip lower, and Fandral has to bite down hard on the cuff of his jerkin to keep from crying out.

Loki’s tongue slides wet and hot over the pucker there, flicking over the skin, and Fandral _whimpers_ , the sound barely muffled by the leather on his tongue. This, well, this is _hardly_ what he expected.

Virginial, he had thought Loki when the other man had dragged him hurriedly into his quarters. Inexperienced with men, and shy!

Like Hel.

Loki’s tongue spears him open, and Fandral cannot help the way he arches, cannot help the short sound of pleasure that hisses between his teeth, against the leather, and his eyes begin to water. He glances down, and he sees Loki’s eyes, full to the brim with _mischief_.

Of course he had to burn Fandral’s tent. Fandral will let him burn a thousand more, if he just keeps doing _that_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out [my Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com) for more, or if you want to send in a request.


End file.
